Talk:Peter Coogan
Article justification We need to decide whether it's "Pete" or "Peter" Coogan and give him his own page. He's certainly linked from enough other Muppet wiki pages. I came across the omission while looking something up; I'm sorry I don't have time to make the page myself, but hopefully this is a decent start? I'm pretty sure it's Peter: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0176865/. Max riverbottom 22:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if we really need one. We don't have any information about him beyond a credits list, so there's not really much for us to say. If we had a picture, a quote, anything to liven up the page and make it worthwhile, then yeah, he should have a page. As it is, I'm not sure. -- Danny (talk) 00:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, off the top of the bat, there's this 2003 Henson press release, one of those standard "So and so steps up to Chief Cook and Bottlewasher Position" announcements but with some useful things. So a worthwhile page could be made. The question is whether anyone feels like doing it right at the present. I could get to it but it wouldn't be at the top of my list, and I'd rather not stick with a one sentence uncategorized stub. If Max doesn't have the time to do it either and nobody else wants to, I'd say just delete and recreate when I or someone else is able to tackle it properly. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I also compiled this from an archived version of the Creature Shop website (since it was Flash and I couldn't cut and paste the text itself). Coogan's not with them anymore, as far as I can determine, but he was for a lengthy period, and apart from more credits, this does have a few details as far as tenure length and so on and would be good fuel for an eventual article. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:19, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::P. S. Or would, but we have a variation of that "Images becoming X" problem again (I previewed it initially at the top of the article and I know it showed up fine then and at first upload). Should I try again or wait until it's reported to the Wikia people? Image:Petecoogan-bio.jpg ::::Actually, that bio is enough to be going on with to create a page... Wish we had a picture though. -- Danny (talk) 01:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::More info -- his LinkedIn profile says that he doesn't work for Henson anymore. He was there until 2007, and then left to start his own production company. He goes by "Pete Coogan" as his professional name. -- Danny (talk) 01:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, Steve Swanson interviewed Coogan in this podcast about Richard Hunt. That's how he got on my radar. I have his short portion transcribed, if that's helpful to anyone. He tells a very nice story about Hunt's generosity. Max riverbottom 06:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC)